A Suitcase of Magical Creatures and Tall Tales
by desertredwolf
Summary: Best slide the lock on this to 'No-Maj Safe' because in here is a collection of oneshots and drabbles featuring the characters and creatures of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." There's something here for everyone, just mind the Nifflers.
1. Sweeter Than Strudel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Sweeter than Strudel**

"Oh, it's okay, honey. Most guys think that when they see me."

Queenie watched as the poor man blushed. He was trying not to glance sheepishly around the room, but was failing spectacularly. He was rather charming — handsome, even. And his thoughts about her… Well, they made _her_ feel like blushing.

Before Tina or the British wizard could notice her looking too long, she quickly glanced away and started asking her sister questions — _"What are they doing here?"_ and _"Don't you know hotdogs aren't nutritious, Teenie?"_ Her mind, however, remained on their house guests. Specifically, the No-Maj and, even more importantly, his thoughts about her.

Because no matter what she had said or how she had tried to play it off, most guys did _not_ think that about her.

As sad as it was, she was used to being used. Men had a bad habit of thinking quite loudly and without care. She couldn't _really_ blame them. After all, they didn't know she could hear their thoughts. Still, it was the same thing day after day with varying degrees of crass language.

This No-Maj — _Jacob_ , Queenie thought, his name ringing pleasantly in her mind — was different. He _cherished_ her, of all things. He didn't even _know_ her, but his thoughts were pure and kind. He looked at her and saw a beauty, but somehow saw more than that.

He saw _her_.

More than anything, she wanted to get to know him. She wanted to ask him about his life. How did he get along without magic? What was his family like? Was there anyway she could help him get his bakery? Oh, how she loved baking — with _and_ without magic. That was already something they had in common!

She was going to find out if there was more; Queenie truly hoped there was. And what a better way to impress him and find out than with baking, magic, and good conversation?

First things first, though: She had to get Teenie to approve.

* * *

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 332**


	2. A Change in Perspective

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's an alternate "last creature" that Newt and Tina would have had to find.

* * *

 **A Change in Perspective**

 **New York City, New York**

 **Winter, 1926**

Tina watched as Newt carefully approached the shivering red and gold animal on the ground. It was so small and, for a brief moment, she felt her heart constrict. These creatures relied on Newt; he was their provider and protector. Standing in a lonely corner of Central Park, in the swirling snow and cold, she felt ashamed of herself. She had been so concerned with getting her job back and making sure Queenie wouldn't get her heart broken, that she had forgotten that these creatures were defenseless without Newt.

Of course, some were quite dangerous, but all of the escapees were out of their element. They needed him.

"I'm here," Newt whispered, his voice pulling Tina out of her thoughts. He was slowly approaching the griffin on the ground. "I promise: We'll get you home soon. I'm here now."

He spoke in a low tone and kept himself low to the ground. The griffin squawked and ruffled its feathers. One of its wings was bent at a bad angle; it was clearly broken. Newt lowered his head in a deferential manner, and the griffin relaxed.

"Newt—"

"Tina—"

Startled, they looked up at each other. She almost laughed at his expression; he was wide-eyed with surprise. Distantly, she noted that this was the longest he had ever held eye contact with her. She was also surprised to find that she didn't want it to end.

"Yes?"

His voice was quiet, but it was as if she could hear every question in it. All his hopes and fears seemed to be in that query. It seemed that they had more in common than she had originally thought. Both of them were oddballs and outcasts, but would do anything to protect their charges. His creatures were her abused children of Second Salem.

Underestimated outcasts fighting against the injustices of the world.

"What do you need?" she asked determinedly.

"I need you to wrap her up with my coat. I can begin to heal her back in the suitcase," Newt explained, finally breaking eye contact. He moved to remove his coat, but she was one step ahead of him.

Kneeling in the snow next to the man that made her heart flutter — _When had that started?_ — she wrapped her own coat around the baby griffin. Carefully cradling the shivering creature close to her chest, she stood up.

"It's okay, sweetie," she whispered to the griffin, feeling only a little foolish. "I've got you."

The griffin shifted in her arms and nestled even closer to her. She felt a smile spread across her face. Looking up, Newt had an odd expression on his face.

"What?" Tina prompted. What could possibly be wrong now?

"N-Nothing," he stuttered, looking away. "I, uh … I think she likes you."

A warm feeling settled in her chest, and she smiled brightly.

"The feeling's mutual."

* * *

 _In regards to significant others, I was once told that I needed a "giver," not a "taker." I am happy to say that I have found such a person, and I do think that is quite an interesting mentality that all people must adopt — in regards to all life on this earth._

 _In this life, I swear I will not take; I will always give. My purpose, indeed the true purpose of every person, is to pour oneself out in service and defense of those who cannot protect themselves._

 _I have found that those most in need of protection are the magical creatures that live all around us — from the mischievous Brownies that hide in ancient manors to the dangerous Peruvian Vipertooths lurking in eastern Peru. Those who say these wonderful creatures are nothing more than beasts and monsters have chosen the path of ignorance. Ignorance leads to fear; fear leads to hate; and hate leads to choosing ignorance._

 _It's a vicious cycle that I strive to break._

 _For the longest time, it was as if I was alone in my fight. I alone seemed to hear their cries and pleas. Then my "giver" showed up, and I was no longer alone._

 _Among these so-called "monsters" I have only found beautiful and intelligent creatures. Some are harmless; others are quite dangerous. But all deserve a chance at life._

 _The path I have chosen to follow is one to both educate wizards and save these absolutely fantastic beasts._

 _— Excerpt from one of Newt Scamander's field journals, circa 1932_

* * *

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 734**


	3. Scents of Amortentia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **The Scents of Amortentia**

"But I don't understand, Teenie! How can he only _kinda_ remember?"

Queenie was staring despondently at her older sister, her tone pleading and desperate. Newt observed the two sisters interact from his post by the door. Tina appeared to be torn between berating her sister for bringing a No-Maj into their home — one whom they had previously committed magical heists and adventures with, and then Obliviated using magic rain (…long story) — and wanting to ease her sister's pain.

The latter desire won.

Tina turned to face Jacob, who was sitting at the kitchen table, and then sighed rather dramatically. Newt followed her gaze and felt his lips twitch into a smile. It appeared that their No-Maj friend was entranced by the dishes and silverware cleaning themselves in the sink.

"Mr. Kowalski," Tina prompted. "May I ask what you— Mr. Kowalski? Mr. Kowalski!"

He had barely acknowledged her, chuckling slightly to himself as he observed the magic occurring in the apartment. Newt thought it was rather sweet — Jacob even reminded him of a Niffler a bit. Magic may be commonplace to him and the American witches, but it was so new and _shiny_ to Jacob. And he clearly couldn't get enough.

Queenie abruptly coughed, clearing trying to cover up laughter. Her eyes were crinkled in the corners and she shot a quick glance in Newt's direction. She raised an eyebrow and he felt himself flush in embarrassment.

Clearly she was getting better at reading Brits' thoughts.

"Jacob … honey, you've already seen all this before," she said lightly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Remember?"

Before she could even finish, Jacob was shaking his head.

"No … at least, not really," he mumbled. "It's like this is all a dream, or something made of mist. The more I try and remember — the more I reach for it — the more I forget." He ran his hands through his hair and seemed to withdraw into himself.

 _Classic sign of defensiveness and anxiety_ , Newt noted to himself. Or it would have been, if someone wasn't on his mental wavelength.

"You're not helping, Newt!" Queenie snapped. Her eyes blazed with emotion. "He- He can't remember!"

Newt felt himself mentally backpedaling. How did this always happen? Once again, he both misinterpreted the situation and was also being misunderstood. He glanced at Tina for help, only to be met with a bewildered stare.

"What did you do?" Tina asked. The only blessing in this situation was that at least her tone wasn't accusatory. She was asking an honest question.

"I- I don't—" he stuttered, raising his hands in surrender.

He turned back toward Queenie, but kept his eyes down and to the right — just enough to see her out of his peripheral vision. This always worked with creatures that were anxious or upset around him. His body language was screaming "non-threatening."

"Queenie," he said in a low, calm voice, "I'm sure he will remember—"

"No!" Queenie shouted, her voice cracking in emotion. Newt and Tina looked at her, startled to see her crying. " _No!_ You don't under-understand! He doesn't remember _me!_ "

And then she collapsed onto one of the kitchen chairs, openly sobbing. Tina darted forward and enveloped her sister in a comforting hug. She whispered words Newt couldn't her into Queenie's ear, which seemed to sooth her.

"I don't remember," Jacob said quietly to Newt.

"How about you tell me what you _do_ remember," he replied, sitting down next to his friend.

"I half-remember these … these strange creatures. Almost like a dream, ya know?" Jacob asked. Newt nodded in confirmation. "I have these strange feelings of being in worlds that were _bigger_ than they should be, and just living the impossible. Nothin' concrete."

"Why did you come here?" Tina questioned, her arms still around her sister. "Why believe Queenie and come here?"

Jacob shrugged. "I just knew that she wouldn't ever lie to me," he said unhelpfully.

The conversation continued to swirl around Newt, but he was no longer listening. Something wasn't adding up. Jacob _did_ remember. He knew Queenie, even though he couldn't fully explain why or how. He remembered the creatures and the rooms in Newt's case, even though he forgot the details— no, not forgot. He was just … unable to retrieve them.

 _What if…_ His thoughts spun ahead and it was as if someone cast Lumos in his head. He knew what to do.

His Occlumency shields snapped into place.

"I'll be right back," he said, jumping to his feet.

Ignoring Tina's protests, he fetched his case from the other side of the room and unlatched it. Popping the lid open, he made his was down the ladder into his workroom.

"I love magic!"

Newt chuckled at Jacob's now muffled exclamation. Rummaging through the desk drawers, he finally found what he was looking for: a tiny vial containing a shimmering potion. The mother-of-pearl sheen sparkled in the low candlelight. He tapped his wand against the bottle, darkening the crystal so it was opaque. No one was going to identify the potion by sight now.

Quickly climbing the ladder, he exited the case. In an exaggerated fashion so Tina could see, he reattached the locks. Before she could say anything, he marched forward and unscrewed the vial.

"What do you smell?" Newt asked, shoving the phial under Jacob's nose.

"What do you mean— Oh," the No-Maj softly exclaimed. "I smell freshly baked bread."

.oOo.

 _Sunlight streamed in through the kitchen windows. Jacob laughed as he ran into the kitchen. He never saw his father's disapproving glare or heard his mother's sigh. All he saw was a large smile on the face of his favorite person._

" _Grandmother!" he shouted, launching himself at her. He wrapped his tiny arms around her comforting frame. "You're here!"_

" _Hello, Jacob," she said, laughing joyously. "Happy birthday! And how old are you now?"_

" _You know how old I am!" he retorted with a grin. "I'm six!" He let go and tried to stand tall. After all, he was now six years old. He was almost grown._

" _Would you like to help me make pączki for after-dinner desert?" she asked._

 _Jacob felt happiness exploded in his chest, and he began nodding frantically. He was going to bake with his grandmother! She was going to teach him her famous recipe for pączki!_

 _Everything was perfect!_

Except … the memory began changing. Instead of bright sunlight and a happy kitchen, he was in a small room with a window looking out to a gray sky…

 _A frame containing his favorite picture of his grandmother was hanging on an otherwise bare wall. He was never going to be happy… All he wanted to do was bake and bring people joy._

 _Suddenly, the case at his feet rattled violently. The next thing he knew a creature — one that was both frightening and strange — was leaping at his face…_

.oOo.

"I-I don't understand," Jacob mumbled, working through the now vivid memories. "How could I have forgotten the murtlap?"

Queenie and Tina gasped. Newt silently rejoiced. His No-Maj friend seemed to realize what he had said, and his eyes snapped up to meet Newt's steady gaze.

"Newt?" he asked hesitantly. "How could I forget _that_?"

He had to stay on track, though, and ignored the question to ask his instead.

"What else do you smell?"

"Cherry blossoms."

.oOo.

 _He was home._

 _There was no need to continue to hide in trenches, staring down the sight of a machine gun at the enemy. He could finally breathe easier. Sure, he still felt like he was staring into abyss of the horrors of war. But he was home._

 _He was stronger than he knew. No dream was outside of his reach because he was fully capable of overcoming any obstacle. As he walked down the sidewalk, Jacob inhaled the scent of the fresh cherry blossoms on the trees._

 _Comfort. Confidence. Pride._

And for one beautiful moment, he was standing in the park, the soft breeze carrying the scent of the blossoms. In the next breath, however, he was standing in the snow outside of Central Park Zoo…

" _Here," Newt said, offering him a helmet. "You'll need this."_

 _Out of the frying pan and into the fire, as the saying went. Jacob accepted the safety gear from his new friend, trying not to roll his eyes. Honestly, Newt's reassurances weren't so … reassuring._

 _But as he placed the helmet on his head, he suddenly remembered doing this same action on other fields, a whole world and lifetime away. Newt might not be reassuring, but he was trustworthy and a leader — even if he didn't realize it yet._

 _And Jacob wasn't the scared new recruit anymore. He was confident in his abilities and took comfort in knowing this time, he was fighting on his home turf._

 _Oh yeah, they were going to catch Newt's magic rhino-whatever. Easy-peasy…_

.oOo.

Newt could tell that it was getting easier for Jacob to sort through the resurfacing memories.

"How many scents are there in this potion, Newt?" Jacob questioned, his voice rough.

"Three," he replied, "and they are completely unique for each individual. What is the last one?"

He watched carefully, as Jacob inhaled the aroma of the potion for a third time. Newt could practically feel the tension heavily blanketing the room. His friend's eyes fluttered shut, only to open a moment later.

Newt saw that they were shining with unshed tears. It was in that moment, he knew everything was once again well.

"Queenie," Jacob breathed. He turned to the blonde witch, who was cautiously watching and waiting. "Queenie … that rain packed one hell of a punch."

"You remember?" she asked, hope slowly coloring her voice.

Jacob nodded emphatically. "You tell me," he said and stared into her eyes.

Queenie glanced at him. It was quite for a second, before she gasped out loud. Newt realized that she had been reading his mind, and suddenly felt like he had intruded on a private moment.

The Legilimens launched herself at Jacob, and soundly kissed him on the mouth.

"I love you, too!" she exclaimed through happy tears.

Okay, now it was obvious he was intruding.

"Let's go," a voice whispered in his ear. He turned to meet Tina's equally amused and exasperated gaze. "I think we are intruding, don't you?"

"Are you sure you aren't a mind reader, Ms. Goldstein?" Newt teased, as he offered her his arm. Tina took it and allowed him to Apparate them out of the apartment.

"And where might we be?" she asked.

She looked around the room they now stood in; it was sparse, but comfortable. It was a small sitting room with a couch and table. In the next room, she could see a bed.

"Uh, well- we can go somewhere else," Newt stuttered, suddenly aware of the situation in which he had put Tina.

"Newt," she said, in a low voice that brokered no argument, "where did you bring us?"

He sighed in defeat. There was no winning against that tone.

"It's the hotel room I was going to stay in while visiting," he said very quickly.

He waited for the explosion that was sure to happen. After all, this could be seen as presumptuous — even though that was the furthest thing from his intentions! But once again, he was surprised by the turns a conversation took.

Tina chuckled. She twirled her wand, transforming her clothes into modest pajamas. Newt felt his cheeks flush.

"Think you can manage the couch for one evening?" Tina said softly.

Newt frowned slightly. There was something about her tone that was throwing him for a loop. No one had ever used it with him before. He didn't know what to do, except be honest.

"For you, Tina," he responded fervently, "I would do anything."

They stared at each other for a minute. The tension only seemed to increase. Merlin, he was so out of his element.

"How did you know that Amortentia would work?" Tina asked, her voice a little breathless. "And please, for the love of Deliverance Dane, tell me that you have a permit."

Newt grinned.

"Yes, of course, Auror Goldstein," he replied. "And I didn't know, but I guessed it would be successful. See, memory is closely linked with the other senses — especially taste and smell. I figured that smelling things that reminded him of what he loved most, would help him remember the most important thing in his life."

"Queenie," Tina said quietly. "I didn't peg you for a romantic, Newt."

He grinned a bit sheepishly.

"Well," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "There's a lot you don't—"

He never finished his sentence. Tina closed the distance between the two of them, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. His mind went blank. Before he could respond, she took a step back, breaking the kiss.

"Goodnight, Newt," she whispered, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the room.

She left the bedroom door open behind her.

Newt was many things, and an idiot was not one of them. He wasn't sure if he was reading the situation correctly, though. If he was wrong, he would be hexed six ways to Sunday. But if he was right…

Taking a deep breath, he followed Tina into the bedroom.

 _(He wasn't hexed.)_

* * *

 **A/N — "But … Dessie! What's the third thing that Jacob smelled in the Amortentia?" you might be asking. The answer is: the smell of dust after rain.**


End file.
